1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus, and more particularly to a medical apparatus monitoring a plurality of human physiology index and evaluating human health status, particularly an integrated colligation evaluating device for human physiology indexes.
2. Description of Related Arts
There are various human physiology index testing equipment with various structures. Such equipment generally comprises an equipment case, a power disposed in the equipment case, measuring modules electrically connected with the power and disposed on a circuit board, a CPU controller electrically connected with the power and the measuring module, a terminal display electrically connected with the CPU controller, a keyboard electrically connected with the CPU controller. The measuring module generally comprises a blood pressure measuring module electrically connected with a power supply, a heart rate measuring module electrically connected with the power supply, a blood oxygen content measuring module electrically connected with the power supply and a breath measuring module electrically connected with the power supply. The blood pressure measuring module, the heart rate measuring module, the blood oxygen content measuring module, and the breath measuring module are disposed on different circuit boards respectively, each of which has a CPU controller disposed thereon. Each module collects data by respective sensor, processes the data by respective CPU controller and transmits the processed data to a main CPU controller to realize the human-computer interaction and the display function.
As the human physiology index varies from person to person, even for the same person, his healthy status varies from time to time. Hence, generally, the healthy status needs to be measured and analyzed in a real time manner to provide an accurate evaluation. According to the search of the Information Retrieval Center of the National Intellectual Property Office in China, the most similar current technology is published in a Chinese patent application No. CN 1723839A filed on Jul. 21, 2005, entitled “Method and Device for Testing Health-Index of Individualized and Three-D Type”. This invention relates to a method for testing health-index individually and three-D and device thereof, which monitors the change of a plurality of physiology data in different psychology and emotion statuses to test personal comprehensive health status and healthy capacity. In this invention, take the numerical value of a plurality of physiology signals of the subjects in silent status as the base line value, and then affect the psychology and emotion to compare and analyze the change of the plurality of physiology data in order to analyze the individual and three-D healthy status and capacity of the subjects.
The defective of this invention is that the testing procedure needs to affect the psychology and emotion of the subjects and could not test the personal comprehensive health status merely according to a plurality of human physiology index, that means it could not measure a plurality of human physiology index in a real time manner, analyze human health status with comprehensive human physiology index, comprehensively evaluate the human health status and give targeted exercise suggestions. Hence, it is inconvenient for the users to timely obtain their healthy status.